The heroes path reborn
by Hope to please readers
Summary: What had he done? Nothing to get what most people deserved, even worse was that they were those that he trusted and those he taught, now with him reborn and the world of pokemon at stake, he will have to work to save those that don't deserve to experience the worlds end. He will rise from ash to be everyones shield.Well, let's start his run, Ash/not decided, no yaoi,possible harem?
1. Chapter 1

DON"T OWN POKEMON, GAME FREAK AND NINTENDO OWNS IT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM NOT I!

5 long years, of nothing but fighting to save the world from an end. Fighting knowing was there no one to thank you. On the top of Mount Silver, stood a silhouette of a statue of a man, proudly holding his weapon, had done it. Saved the world of pokemon and human from the god-like entities that had easily trumped the legendaries in their own game but stood to stop them from rampaging, all without a companion. All for his belief that there is still good in the world. Even after being betrayed by his closest comrades, he stood in the storm to quell it. His name, Ashton ke- no Light.

 **XoX His lonesome journey begins**

* * *

"ugh, where am I? our young hero wearing nothing but a torn up pair of pants, says as his brown eyes look around, to notice his environment, a wasteland.

"Hello? Anyone there? Please help!" Ash says as he looks around to notice no signs of life to be seen for miles.

"Ugh" he grunted, with no signs of life, he treads forward, unknown to him, the faintest light shines behind him up in the air.

 **A while later**

Continuing, he continues to tread, not knowing what fate holds.

" I'm I gonna find civilization at all?" He sigh out, only to notice the tiniest speck of gray in the distance.

"Huh? What is that?" he wonders out loud, treading to it.

As he had gotten closer, the speck of gray had gotten larger and wider, into what seems like a temple. Upon walking more carefully, he steps from sand to gravel. Across the front of the temple, appeared to be a language written unfamiliar to him, even as he traveled from kalos back to….

His facial expression saddens at what had happen about to think of what had transpired, but was stopped from his train of thought as the temple open suddenly begins to open, only to show nothing but darkness and on the walls torches lighting up. Giving off a creepy vibe.

Our young hero gulps nervously, at what might be ahead, but his instincts tell him to move forward instead of turning back, After considering his choices, he chooses the former. He sighs out.

"Well, this might as well go ahead and see what's inside. Hope it doesn't end badly like those horror films I use to watch as a ki-" he cuts himself off from saying the word that will remember his happy childhood and insteads go forwards.

 **A little while later (I know, this is the last one -_-)**

After going through the lighted up cavern, he sees another light other then the usual red the torches, he begins to run forward, finally stepping through the lights, his eyes widen with awe as he sees the rooms surroundings.

Crystal white walls, with the glowing blue symbols he had saw in the front of the temples. The floors were a flawless white, but what stood out most was the pedestal that stood in the middle of the room.

" _ **So you have come.." spoke a mysterious yet warm voice.**_

"!" he jumped and looked around only to find nothing, but soon, a small floating ball of light descended in front of him, he grew a confused expression but turned to surprise when he heard it start to speak.

" _ **hmmm, it is about time you have arrived" It said in calculating and warm voice.**_

"Who or what pokemon are you?" Ash had said to the small ball.

" _ **PFFF, that's funny, it's amusing what you had called me, No No my friend, I am by no means, NOT a pokemon and before you think it, I am not a ghost" it said in an amusing tone of voice.**_

"…Then what are you?" Ash said surprised.

" _ **You'll know soon enough, but right now you may call me a friend or zue… Hm?" it said looking at the far distanced look and sadness of the boys eyes. "Hmph, can you hear me?" it said, deciding to get him on topic again, he floated forward and flashed brightly in front of his eyes.**_

"huh?" he jumped up surprised and rubbing his eyes. "What was that for?!" he half yelled.

" _**That was not paying attention and to stop you from going all emo, anyways, you're here because you weren't suppose to die, so I had you teleported before you had gotten killed, This isn't just because I wanted to save you but I needed you alive, now I know what you're wondering on why I need you alive but I do, I'll stop beating around the bush but the world needs you, because it is slowly beginning to start and no one will have the power to stop them, Not even your so called god-like legendaries, because they'll barely stand a chance" it said seriously.**_

"But why? Why need a failure like me, that had done everything to please his friends, to bring along his journey, to teach them what he knows and how to work better with their pokemon? WHY ME?! ANSWER ME!? He yelled, voice filled with regret and depression as it began to crack.

" _ **I know what you had gone through, but tough it out! Just because a select people are shitty doesn't mean all of them all, Everything is on the line, so buck up or fuck up! Think about the people that didn't betray you and still love you for your deeds for them that you had not even ask anything in return." He said seriously.**_

"…You're right, the people that still believe in me are going to go through a hellish fate, and no one is going to be able to shield them from being harmed, I won't allow it." He said, his voice filled with determination. "But how I'm I going to do it without any pokemon, I won't be able to do it without any…" He said sadfully.

" _**HAH, you don't need 'pokemon' to fight your battles, gosh it's wonder how humans became so lazy, I mean seriously hahaha, Some trainers actually train with them but they don't even have to lift a finger. It's pathetic how lazy humans had actually become, but nonetheless, Anyways do you see those stones over there? That's how, but that's the thing, they won't actually work-" zue said in an amusing tone before it was cut off.**_

"THEN HOW I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO IT-OW" he yelled anime style before zue bashed itself on his head. HARD. He fell down as a big bump began to swell and began to feel tears fall down/

" _ **Jeez shut up and stop crying… that was a love tap" zue said. If he had a mouth, ash could've sworn he smiled sadistically ."just wait til I actually use what those pokemon use, tackle, hehehe" he muttered and laughed sadistically quietly, not knowing he was being heard by his now scared as shit friend. "Anywaaays, what I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me, those stones aren't ordinary stones, they're actually crystals that will unlock arts that have long since been lost to human history, by the heroes of each world held before it was reborn again, now you won't be able to use your stones unless I unlock your potential and give you some of my power, but be warned your whole DNA structure will be reborn as it has happened to your predecessors before you, and it won't hurt a little, more like a lot, but it must be done. Now before we begin any questions?" Zue said in a challenging voice.**_

"What do you mean by "the heroes of each world before it was reborn" I got everything but can you tell me this?" Ash had asked with his voice filled with shock and curiosity.

" _ **As it means, this world has always been reborn and dying at the same time, the only place that can't be affected, is this temple, now that has gotten out of the way, are you ready?" he said with nothing but seriousness.**_

"Yes, can you just let me get ready-AHHHHHHHHHH" ash had yelled out as he was shocked by white lightning. "OH GOD THIS HURTS HOLY SHIT, IS IT OVER? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S OVER!" He yelled as he was put in a light bubble as it began to glow white.

" _ **Oh please, scream, this is sooooo wonderful, your screams are nothing but music, HAHAHAHA I GET A RISE OUT OF SHIT LIKE THIS" Zue said in a tone filled with amusement. If he had a face right now, it would be filled with nothing but lust.**_

"HOLY SHIT! YOU SADISTIC MASOCHIST!" Ash had yelled out.

For hours, it was nothing but pure hell and a rise and show out of zue as he continued to watch, When it was over, Ash laid there with nothing but regret, depression, pain and most of all…. Humiliation that he had given a rise to zue, the latter was filled with nothing but happiness and glee, everything had turn dark for our young hero.

" _ **hmhmhm, now let it begin." Zue said, chuckling at the events that will soon come.**_

* * *

 **AND that. Is a wrap, I hope I had pleased all of you, but this was my first fanfiction and I really hope to get some of you folks to enjoy this, if you have anything you wanna ask feel free to pm or ask it in a review and I will be sure to answer it. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mphm, what happened?" Ash had said as he had barely begun to open his eyes when he had suddenly recalled the events that had took place. "Zue, where are you?" He had said as he began to stand up and look around around.

" _ **Hmph, looks like the changes worked and by the way, you look nice" Zue had said as he had descended down to float in front of Ash. "Took you long enough to wake up though but it worked nicely notheless." Zue finished as he began to look at him.**_

"What do you mean? I don't feel different." Ash said in curiosity.

" _ **Ah that's right, you need a mirror, well you go rabbit, hehe" he said in an amusing tone as he spawned a mirror to his right in a bright light.**_

"holy crap, didn't think I would change THIS much!" Ash said in shock as he looked looked at his new form in awe.

There no loner stood a boy with raven hair, red eyes and sun-kissed skin. There now stood a boy with hair more tamed, yet more spiky as it flowed back and more whiter then snow, Eyes that no longer have that warm chocolate eyes instead eyes as red as blood that had the shine as a priceless ruby, and skin much more paler then his own.

"I gotta say I look kinda better, least now no one will be able to recognize me, Now I need a new name to go with it, hmmmmm" said ash as he admired his new appearance and put on a wondering pose as he now began to think himself a new name.

" _ **yes you look quite nice I must say, but on your name let's seeee….. How's abouuut Ashton Light?" Zue said in a questioning tone.**_

"Hmmmm, I think I like that name so I'll go with it" Ash had said as he now begun to think it over. "Anyways now what, what about those stones?" Ash said as he had now remembered the stones on the pedestal as now began to look them over.

" _ **Ah yes, now that you have survived the transformation, you're now able to use them, go pick them up" Zue commanded.**_

"Yes sir." Ash replied as he now went to the pedestal to pick them up. Once he had walked over the He touched the stones only for them to Blink and transform from the dull grey stones to Shining and colorful crystal, "Huh?" Ash questioned in shock as he now looked at the stones and observed them only to the small symbols on each one.

One of the said crystals was now red in the shape of an axe. Another was shaped like a fist as it had 3 slash marks. One was just a rough shaped stone in deep blue with what appeared to be a lance driving downward. Another was in the rhombus in a light blue as it had what appeared to be a shield carved onto it with a slash going downward. Another was a dark purple with a meteor flying down left. Another was a white crystal in the shape of an egg with a staff, Another was in the shape of a of a hard with a small symbol of a harp in the middle. The next one was a black crystal in the shape of a rhombus with a ninja star in the in bright red. The last crystal was a blood red one In the shape of a heart with a bright orange sword going downward… This one had a dark aura surrounding it…

"What is up with these crystals-" Ash was cut off as the crystal began to ascend upward and stop before they shot as fast as a bullet into his chest "UGH, What the hell? Huh? I feel strange…" Ash had said in pain at first but began to feel a mysterious feeling in him as he felt the crystals power began to roam inside his body.

" _ **Ohh, looks like they accept you as their holder, but be warned because you have to master each art first before they truly accept you and more importantly yourself, Each crystal gives you a respective art they hold, The red one will give you the arts of the warrior, a lost art that was known for fury and strength as they were able to cut down any foe with their axes and withstand any attack given to them, but be warmed, The more you are in the heat of battle, The more you'll enjoy and succumb to your inner beast, but you can tame it, The yellow one grants you the arts of the monk with it's great fighting arts known for their hand to hand combat, you must find balance with yourself to master it but you can not succumb to rage. The blue one belonged to a group of fighters that were known to take on the characteristics of a dragon and be able to pierce through dragons tough hide with their spears, But be warned, but becoming blood thirsty will lead into becoming a raging dragon yourself. The light blue crystal belonged to paladins, who would fight any opponent to shield innocents from harm, to master this specific one, you must know the true meaning of what it is to protect innocents from harm. The black one is one of my favorites, They belonged to a black mage that would indulge themselves in the arts of black magic and use it's destruction, only when you have achieved great knowledge may you be able to truly master it's destructive arts. The white one belonged to the black mages polar opposite, the white mage, a mage that would indulge themselves in nature become one with it to heal anyone from injuries or disease. The green one had always given a great show haha, they belonged to a set of wanderers that would travel from place to place to battle with their bows and sing their songs to motivate their allies with their harps, to master this one, you must be able to truly look at the beauty of life and song. The black one were to the ones that would study the arts of ninjutsu, use stealth and speed as it's greatest allies, only when you have found inner peace may you be able to use it's full potential. The last one…. Is known for it's dark arts and brutality to it's enemies with it's two handed massive swords… this one has had the darkest history that no has mastered due to it's great darkness and it's often corruption it gave it's users… I would often not give them this but I can see you might use it, but be warned, it never ended well for the users, the art belonged to the dark knights…" Zue had finished off grimly when he had mention the dark knights crystal.**_

"Well I'm going to master these crystals no matter what if that's what it takes, even the dark knights" Ash had finish confidently "But how do I use them?..." Ash had realized.

" _ **Easy, just call out to them, now before you start your training, you need to do this all in 4 years time because that's when they will appear, and you'll need to be ready to fight them, But first you need to study them first, now when you leave this room, you will be in the temple, it will have everything you need. A kitchen, a bathroom, electrical appliances and a world alter to see what's happening in the world and to see alerts, a few bedrooms an infirmary, a construction room to work on your armors and weapons, a MASSIVE training room with dummies weights and a waterfall for your water, and last but not least, a library, go there for your studying." Zue had said as he listed off ash's instructions and where he'll be living at. "Oh and in the library there'll also be books to help become a 5 star in cooking carpentry, smithing and ect." Zue finished as he noted the last detail.**_

"ok that sounds simpe, although I wish I didn't have to study but it's a small sacrifice, but I guess this is it, I'll be ready to face the world on my own to save everyone I know" Ash said as he was a whole lot more confident to start his new journey then he was in the beginning.

" _ **Now that's what I like to hear, now I'll see you in four years and be careful to face anything in the future, I'll return to notify you of the first danger!" Zue said as he disappeared in a bright light.**_

"Now, let's get this started" Ash said with a smile, excited to gain his own strength without the use of a pokemon. He began to walk before he muttered out "I'll show them" ash had before with narrowed eyes before he walked out to his new life as Xereas Light.

* * *

 **4 years later**

Our setting now takes place at night in the region of kanto, in a small reserve filled with sick and abandoned pokemon, a woman with short blue hair, beautiful blue eyes with a tear drop hour glass frame in red overalls with a pink shirt under, here she was caring for an oddish that been abandoned and injured when wondering through an oddish, as of the moment the pokemon was looking good as the day it was born and was now nuzzling the woman. Suddenly the woman looked at the night sky with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "Ash… If only you were still alive" Melanie said sadly unknowingly on what was going to happen this night.

* * *

 **Pokémon league**

"hmmm, Now this is odd" Thought out loud as he continued to look over reports with abnormalities that have been happening over the past year in the kanto region, As he continued to look over the reports, he was brought out of his train of thought by the screens in front. Each screen had a total of 5 people, On one screen showed a young handsome young man with light blue, Silver colored eyes, and wearing a comfortable looking black suit with a red tie, This man was Steven, Champion of the hoenn. On another we had a young beautiful woman with blond hair, warm chocolate eyes and wearing a black dress with a fur coat to compliment it, this woman's name is cynthia. The next was an older man than the rest, with a full mane of red hair with orange tips that seems to defy gravity with the rest in a pony tail, wearing a tribal outfit with a rope that had pokeballs attached to it, this old man was alder, champion of unova. The last screen had a beautiful woman with light brown hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a white outfit that looked similar to what a movie star would wear, this is diantha, champion of kalos.

"Indeed it is lance, these reading have been showing up at our doorstep for the past year yet we can't seem to get a reading on what it is." Cynthia had stated in wonder

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it" Alder said as he to look at the reports with narrowed eyes.

"It might be a legendary for all we know if it is able to catch our attention like this, even the regional professors don't know what it is." Diantha said in worry.

"I agree with diantha" Steven stated, Just then a scientist busted through lances office In what seemed to be in a hurry.

"SIR, there's been a massive pop in the forests near vermillion city, but here's the thing. There's said to be a reservoir run by a woman by the name of Melanie and we have gotten intel that the sky had turned red and the moon had an appearance of a lunar eclipse, Whatever it is, It's NOT friendly!" The scientist said gasping for air as each of the champions grew a face of seriousness.

"you heard him, let's get there quickly!" said as all the screens turned black with lance walking in a fast pace, ready to see whatever it is.

* * *

 **In the temple**

" _ **hmmmmhmmmhmhm" zue hummed as he floated to the kitchen of the temple and to see how he was doing "hey aaaaash" zue sang**_

"hm?" questioned a man with long white hair that flowed back, his red eyes looking toward zue "haven't seen you in a while, what is it?" questioned Ash as he looked over to the small being that gave him his power.

" _ **It's time." Zue said in a serious tone that left no room for talk.**_

!. Ash widened his eyes before he nodded and stood up. Before he yelled " **NINJA"** said as a white light took over to reveal his outfit ( **Not going to describe this one search it up, it's the new relic armor in FF14s 3.0)** "ok I'm ready, but how I'm I going to get there?" Ash said with determination and a bit of nervousness as he was beginning to wonder what he was facing.

" _ **you better be, and it'll be near a city what I believe it's called, vermillion city out in the woods…hm?" zue stated as started to look at ash whose eyes widen at the area.**_

'Crap, it had to be there of all places, shit, hold on Melanie...I'm coming' Ash thought as he nodded to himself before speaking to Zue in a voice full of confidence. "Take me there please!" Ash asked more like ordered to zue

" _ **Hmph, very well, off with you." Zue stated before he teleported ash to the area near there**_

" _ **You better be ready to feel flames hotter then the ones in hell hmhmhm" Zue said with an amusing tone as he chucked in the end.**_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"helloooo viewers across the world, today we're here at vermillion city to see the abnormality that has taken place here in the kanto region with the moon that has taken the appearance of a lunar eclipse, though this may not be anything but the major factor is that the sky had also become red, though it may look nice the pokemon league has issued for all thee cities and town to be catious….Wait what's happening!" a young reporter with light blond hair, forest green eyes and wearing a white tank top and green cargo shorts as she looked in shock as the lunar eclipse started to erupt in flames and what appeared to be a 4 legged creature in the flames with reptilian skin and glowing red eyes and horns. Suddenly she could hear screams of people at the demonic creature as it roared and shot off into to the night sky with a red aura before the sky exploded and shot down near the forest "Holy Arceus, it appeared to not be friendly and I have been given word that it shot off toward a small pokemon reserve owned and run by a woman by the name of Melanie!" Viola stated in shock "Viewers we going to head there to see what's happening, stay tuned for more to see.!" She finished as she cut the camera off and told the cameraman to pack everything up into the van…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

We see our champions look in shock and follow the creature to where it landed, commanding their pokemon to head towards there

* * *

 **At the reservoir**

We see our blue haired care giver ushering the pokemon to run as she rushed the last run away from the demon but she was running as the demon was thrashing the reserve, she saw an oddish in front of the demon scared out of it's mind while the didn't have a care in the world as it was beginning to fire it's flames. "I know this is stupid but I need to give it enough time, GO POKEBALL" Melanie shouted as she threw the small capsule hopefully to contain it just for the little amount of time but to her shock the ball just bounced off and didn't even try to capture it, Meanwhile our champions and reporter arrived to see it in shock with the rest of the world watching, Melanie immediately ran to the oddish to shield in hopes of it living. 'Well atleast I was able to save a pokemon, just like ash…Wait for me' She said as a tear escaped her eye.

" _ **Doton"**_ a voice shouted before the blast hit.

Melanie opened her eyes to see a shadow over her as she looked at a figure that was behind a wall made of earth. Ash she looked in wonderment, the figure turned his head to look behind him.

"Are you ok?" said the mysterious figure in a muffled sooth voice.

She widened her eyes to figure out it was a human that did this and not a pokemon "Who are you and how did you do this?" She asked in awe. Here stood a man that was able to manipulate the earth to block the black and not a pokemon.

"Look I know you're wondering but I need you to get away…Let me handle this _Melanie.._ " He said in a warm tone as he looked as the wall was collapsing to reveal himself to reveal himself to the demon, champions, and the world that was watching him who looked at him at him in shock.

"Yes sir!" She replied immediately ash ran away with the oddish in her arms that was shaking in fear. 'Wait! How did he know my name?!' she thought as she looked back at the man in shock as she ran to thee champions side.

" _ **Hmph, so a warrior of light is in the way again…No matter, you won't get in my way to bathing this world in the flames of JUDGEMENT" Ifrit roared as he glare at his enemy**_

"…Why have you come?….Ifrit.." Ash asked with seriousness

" _ **to burn everything to the ground. Man, woman, Child…It matters not, I will consume everything in FLAMES!" It stated as it roared. "hehehe, tell you what, you defeat me, I'll give you my summoning contract. I defeat you, and you become my follower" Ifrit challenged**_

"…So be it" ash stated in a challenging tone as he glared at the monster ahead of him

"WAIT you can't possibly mean to battle him by yourself? Think about your pokemon" Lance yelled at this newcomer while the other humans nodded. Our hero looks at him in question.

"What do you mean? Who said anything I was pokemon to battle for me?" Ash asked Lance who was looking as him as if he were a madman along with the rest of the world.

"You don't intend to battle him with no pokemon do you? You'll die! Let us handle this." Alder reasoned with him as the rest

"NO! Listen here, Your pokemon won't last a single second even if all of you were to gang up on him. It won't be a battle, it'll be a massacre! with your pokemon as the victims, now get away NOW!" ash ordered to them.

"But-" Cynthia began as she was interrupted.

"NOW!" Ash shouted as Cynthia looked at him startled.

"Yes sir!" Everyone looked at her in shock as she was just yelled at knowing Cynthia always had a cool head and never backed down. Cynthia looked as everyone before they nodded and ran to get a good distance while the camera was rolling.

After ash had seen they had gotten a good distance, ash looked on at the demon before he crouched down and brought out his daggers in a stance.

" _ **Ready mortal?" roared ifrit**_

"You know it" ash said in a serious tone before Ifrit shot a large blast of fire at him before he through a smoke below his feet and moved at the blink of an eye behind the demon as he began to slash at his back and jumped back to narrowly evade a burning slash that was going to hurt if it was hit before ifrit brought up his claw in red hellfire and for ask to notice orange cracks appearing below him as he widened his and immediately vaulted forward to slash at his chest while in the process miss the eruption of hell fire that erupted where he was standing.

After slashing at ifrit chest, he was suddenly grabbed and thrown in the air as ifrit shot a hell ball him as ash had widened his eyes as alarm bells went off in his head and spun his body out of the way just enough for it to miss burning him completely but it still burned his right side.

Deciding to return the pain, he brought out his arms mid and formed three hand signs before he shouted **"Suiton!"** As symbol appeared below ifrit before they glowed blue and water sprouted from the ground soaking him while staggering him, Deciding to add the follow up, He quickly brought out his hand and made a cross pattern with a purple light tracing it and shouted **Kassatsu!"** He yelled before a purple aura enveloped him and made 2 more hand signal before he landed on the ground with his palms on the ground and yelled out **"Raiton"** before the signals appeared above the demon and brought a lightning bolt down upon him.

Ifrit roared out in pain as it's anger increase at this mortal, Just as he was going to look up he suddenly felt weight on his back while ash had ran forward onto his neck jump forward to let gravity do it's job and dropped down daggers in his back to pierce his back while ifrit roared out and lit himself in fire doing damage to ash as he was burned and launched back by the blast suddenly ifrit started to get blacker and shine more as he looked like he had gain an extra layer, Suddenly he brought up his hand that was covered in flames while 4 circles appeared in the middle and lit up in hellfire that touched the sky. Unlucky for our young hero he wasn't fast enough to dodge it so he chose to tank the blast.

* * *

 **Champions**

"Oh no!" Diatha yelled in worry as the others were worried.

"Wait, I see something!" Viola stated as she pointed toward the silhouette.

* * *

 **Ash**

"Ugh, that actually hurt!" said Ash as he was charred a bot but nonetheless fine

" _ **SUCCUMB TO THE INFERNO!"**_ Roared ifrit as he charged as to slash at him.

"How about no!" stated ash as he dodged the slash to slide ifrit to run his daggers down his chest. After he was behind him, he sensed an attack coming only to notice to late and ifrits tail to land a clean blow to his ribs and was sent to the side gasping in pain but quickly regain himself and used one hand sign to send a shadow fuma shuriken to make it's mark on ifrits right hind-leg who roared out in rage and was brought down staggering. Taking the chance, he coated his daggers in venom and ran forward to his injured leg to stab with both his daggers in a pincer attack and quickly jumped back to miss a slash barely but was able to graze his chest making it bleed.

Ifrit then brought up his hand as 4 nails appeared with a massive one in the middle. Not recognizing this as good. He immediately ran to the nearest nail to slice clean through it making it disappear in particles , after he send a kunai with a bomb attached to it and sent it toward another making it disappear also. While distracted, ifrit took this as an opportunity and shot a hell fire blast at him only for him to front-flip forward and toss a smoke down to move at the blink of an eye toward the 3rd nail to slash through it, and vault forward slashing the 4th run 3 times before it disappeared and ifrit managing to slam his fist to the side and send him flying once again. Managing to regain himself, he managed to land on his feat barely and quickly run to the middle nail, while running he quickly dodged a slash to make it to the nail. Then he used the nail to jumped over ifrit and send a shadow shuriken to his spine to stab deeply in it deeply with ifrit roaring in pain to reach for the shuriken lodged in his back. Deciding to use this chance he quickly slashed at it quickly. Once it was destroyed, he quickly looked back toward ifrit who was as mad as a demon would be before stating.

" **ENOUGH MORTAL! I SHALL NOT STAND THIS ANY LONGER PREPARE FOR JUDGEMENT!"** Ifrit roared out before the entire arena started to glow red.

"SHIT!" ash said before he braced himself and just then everything turned white as flames shot up from the circle in a beam like direction going up.

* * *

 **Champions**

"NO!" Melanie shouted before her and the rest shielded their eyes from the intense light.

* * *

 **Kanto region**

All across kanto and certain parts of johto, you could see a red bean shot up in the night sky as everyone looked in shock and worry.

* * *

 **Battle**

Once flames and bright light died down, people could see a charred figure standing there with white eyes as everyone looked on in fear at what happened to him and ifrit looking on. **"And that is the full use of my power, may you succumb to the inferno."** Ifrit stated

'ugh' ash gasped out before he took a step back with one foot then took another forward with the other. Time seemed to slow down as a flashback came into mind.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _you're weak!"_ a voice sneered

* * *

 **Flashback over**

Just as to everyone he was going to fall down, he quickly regained himself and slowly started to stand up to the worlds shock that he withstood the attack "No… This isn't going to end here.. I promised it wouldn't" He stated before a black and red energy began to stream fro him "Not before I can do it.." He said.

" _ **Why do insist to stand back up and fight mortal?"**_ Ifrit asked to the human. Here stood a human that withstood the flames of judgement at full power.

"Because, I was left alone before by those I trusted with my life, at one point I hated living… But I was taught that just because I was betrayed, doesn't mean everyone else is shitty. I made a few friends that I would wish to protect no matter what.. Even if it means taking you down." Ash said truthfully to everyones shock. The black and red streams began to wrap around his arms before they made their way to his daggers and began to spread through them making them more sharper that crackled red lightning.

"Now… Let's take this fight to another level" Stated ash before he vaulted forward to ifrits shock and began to slice at his limbs. He quickly got over his shock and tried to slash at him only for his eyes to widen in shock as he began to parry through his attacks easily while slashing at him. He quickly lit himself on fire only for him to quickly back-flip and began 3 hand-signs before he stated **"Suiton"** Ash stated before Ifrit was hit by water that sprouted through the ground, staggering him like before.

" _ **BAH"**_ Roared ifrit as he was soaked. Taking the chance he used kassatsu and was given another use of his ninjustsu. Once it was over, He did 2 more hand-signs before he yelled **"Hyoton"** and blew a freezing mist over to ifrit to trap him in ice. Once he was stuck to the ground by the ice, he roared out _**"MORTAL! WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH WITH THIS!?"**_ He yelled using his flames to quickly get out.

"Easy.. Leave you wide open for a finishing attack!" Ash stated before he stretched his arms out and just then, the sound of a wall being broken down was sounded off before he stretched his arms forward and began a sequence of hand-signs too fast for the eye to see as 20 etheric blue blades began to appear around ifrit as tried faster to burn his way out. "Limits are meant to be broken..." Ash said before he finished his 100th hand-sign **"CHIMATSURI!"** he shouted as the sword stayed in place ready to be used as ash jumped up to one sword and appeared to the next as he continued to stab the swords into ifrit as he roared in pain.

Just as he had gotten the 20th sword, he landed in front of ifrit "And with this, the fight's over.." Ash stated before he rushed forward, stabbing the sword into his chest as he appeared 5 yards away from behind ifrit.

Ifrit seemed to stand still before he roared out and started staggering down trying to maintain it's balance while glowing red with particles that started to pour from him. _**"A warrior of light defeats me!?"**_ he said before he fell down and disappeared leaving only to leave a small flame at where the demon once stood.

* * *

 **Champions**

"…. Oh my arceus, he did it! He actually won!" Melanie cheered but stopped to look around at the aftermath. The forest was burned and charred by the flames of hellfire. "But where are the pokemon going to live because of this?.." She said sadfully as she looked to the ground.

"With all these pokemon homeless, it'll be next to impossible to find a home for all these pokemon" Cynthia said sadly as the others looked down at what the battle had done to the forest… Today the battle was a win but at what price?

* * *

 **With ash**

"Now, to claim my reward for beating you." Ash said before he stretched his hands out as the flame began to move towards him. Once the flame touched his fingers, it disappeared in a bright orange light. Taking the time to have the extra power added that came with the contract.

"Now.. Let's try it out… **SUMMON: IFRIT!** " Ash yelled as a small circle showed in front of him as claws began to grip the railings and out came the mighty ifrit roaring fire and scaring everyone thinking he might use it's powers for the wrong side. "ifrit, hello" ash said with a smirk

" _ **Hmph! Just because you beat me doesn't mean you have earned my full respect"**_ Ifrit stated as he began to adjust to the summoning. _**"Now take off your mask, I may be a demon but I won't stand it for my summoner hide his face on our first introduction."**_ Ifrit stated as he wanted to have a proper meeting.

"Very well.." Our young hero said before he took off his mask to show the world what he truly looked like, and what every male saw was evil and every female (and some guys) the perfect male that would make steven pale in comparison, and guy you could really have a good time knowing.

* * *

 **Champions**

"oh my Arceus!" Gasped Diantha as she and the rest of the women present had a plush supporting their faces.

"Never thought he would be THAT handsome." Said Cynthia as she looked at ash and began to think about dating again, especially with a guy that had that much steel and bravery.

"I could just stare at those ruby eyes forever!" stated viola as her cameraman began to grip the camera with bear-trap like grip.

"I'm I no longer the king of the hill" Steven said dreadfully as he had a cloud forming on top of him.

"Haha, my what a fine man I must say" Alder stated as he looked at him proudly.

" I must agree" Lance stated

Melanie just stared at him with her instincts yelling at her it's him "…Ash…" she said as a tear fell from her eye, but unknowingly everyone had heard her including the camera and looked at her in shock with wide eyes and began to compare the this man and the boy that ad supposedly died 4 years ago…

* * *

 **Ash**

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let's re-introduce ourselves again hehe" Ash said with a smirk at ifrit.

" _Hmph, Very well, my name is ifrit, bearer of the hellfires of judgement and 1_ _st_ _of the 9 primals, please to meet you…" Ifrit said and looked at ash with a smirk if he could._

" Ok, name's Ashton Light, holder of the 9 lost arts, nice to meet you." Ash said with a smile as he looked over at ifrit before he disappeared.

" _ **You will make an interesting summoner hahaha"**_ Laughed ifrit demonically before he disappeared.

Ash looked around to see all the destruction ifrit had caused, he looked down _**"White mage"**_ _ **(white mage gear from 3.0 with thyrus atma)**_ and then pulled his arms outward making the sound that a wall is being broken. **"Pulse of life!"** Ash shouted before a bright light pulsed out of him and brought forward a staff made of pure light and got on his knees as his eyes glowed white. The light travel through out the forest bringing the life back into it and heal some of the pokemon that had gotten burned by small flames from ifrits rage.

 **Champions**

* * *

"Oh my…" Diantha said in awe as she and everyone witnessed something only legendary pokemon could

"The forest is being brought back to life" Melanie said in awe as she and the others looked back at our young hero and saw that the flames had gone down, almost immediately, they rushed to ask him questions, more so viola for an interview. They started to slow down as he had gotten up and the staff had disappeared, Slowly Melanie walked forward. "Ash, i-is that really you?" Melanie asked as tears threatened to fall down. The figure jumped a bit before he looked slowly toward the group.

"…" Ash looked down with somber eyes giving off the hint he was. Suddenly he was hugged by Melanie as he felt something wet on his chest and looked at her with wide eyes.

"how? How are you alive?" questioned Lance as the champion looked at someone who was portrayed as dead and looking at him as if he was staring at a ghost.

" I was never dead to begin with, I was saved last second from death, I would tell you how but I'm not" Ash said seriously.

"But it was said you died because you were ambushed by a full squad of team rocket" Cynthia said in shock.

"That was partially true, I'll tell you" Ash said and began to tell the story on what had happened.

* * *

 **I Don't own pokemon or any of the final fantasy series**

* * *

 **AND THAT"S. awrap. Lol. Took me a while but I hope y'all like it, chapter 3 will be up ASAP, Laters!**


End file.
